


Be Here

by i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate



Series: Aeon Oneshots [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Ada is soft for Leon, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Leon is soft for Ada, everyone is soft, i guess this is post vendetta, once again i arrive to a new fandom only to offer, she just doesn't know it, soft, soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate/pseuds/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate
Summary: Leon finally gets home, exhausted, only to find someone waiting for him.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Series: Aeon Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971730
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42





	Be Here

Leon let out a deep sigh and clumsily pulled his keys from his pocket, shoving them into the lock on his apartment door. It was late, what a mess. It had been only a couple of days since the incident, just enough time for clean up, but not enough time for scrapes and bruises and cracked bones to heal. But finally, he was home, in the eerie quiet. He always complained about being called away, being brought into the middle of messes like this one. But the truth was, quiet… loneliness… it almost scared him more. 

He had been about to shove his keys back into his pocket, but he heard a voice—and froze. Someone was here…? Granted, he hadn’t been home in a couple of weeks, from his vacation to everything that had happened in New York. Maybe someone had noticed his absence and found it to be the perfect opportunity to rob the place. Or… maybe it was something more sinister… he set down his keys, ever so carefully, on the rug by the door so as not to make a noise, and reached for the holster on his hip. 

He took in a steady breath, pulling his handgun free and steadying it in his hands. It was quiet again. He wondered, for a moment, if he had imagined the voice. But then he heard it once more, coming from down the hall. “...a mess…” His bedroom? He raised his hands, holding his pistol tight. _I’m too damn tired for this shit._ He had been hoping to relax, maybe lay down… though he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep. Why did things always have to be so complicated? He crept down the hall, gun raised, trying to keep his breath steady, and paused at the door to his bedroom. It was cracked open, a stream of warm light was cast across the hall from the small gap. There was definitely someone in there. He could hear their footsteps—light footsteps. A woman maybe? Was she alone? 

He took a breath, raising a free hand and pressing it against the door, hesitating just a moment before pushing it open full force, and raising his gun to confront whatever uninvited guest was inside, “Freeze—” He cut himself off, eyes widening as he came face to face with _her_. He nearly dropped his gun, taking a step back. “...Ada?” 

She glanced up, from where she leaned over the bed, eyes wide, but she _quickly_ regained her composure. “Leon,” she said with a smile as Leon quickly returned his gun to its holster. His room was not the same as he had left it, his bed made… the empty bottles and dishes had been cleared away from his bedside stand. He was about to ask her why, but when he glanced at her again he found that her smile had dropped away when she looked over him. Before he could say anything else she crossed the room, cupping his cheek, thumb brushing across his scrapes and bruises. He winced, but her focus was on each of his little injuries, the tears in his jacket and shirt, his split lip… 

“What happened?” she frowned, “You… you were in New York, weren’t you?” 

“Heard about that, huh?” Leon chuckled, scratching the back of his head. “I was not there willingly. I was supposed to be on vacation. But _Chris_ practically coerced me into helping them out.” He let out a breath. Ada had rested a hand on his chest, presumably just to make sure he was alright where there was a cut through the material of his t-shirt. But she didn’t move away. “There were… similarities to _Los Illuminados_.” He gritted his teeth. Ada glanced up. 

“I should have been there—”

“It’s fine,” Leon said, “I’m fine, see? All one piece.” He moved past her towards his bed.

 **"** Leon—”

“I’m _fine_!” he snapped, and then immediately regretted his tone. He shuddered, and shook his head, “I’m… sorry.” It was quiet for a long moment before he spoke again, “I couldn’t sleep last night.” He knew she understood what that meant.

“It’s late,” Ada said, reaching out and resting a hand on his shoulder, “You should rest now.” 

“I won’t be able to sleep,” he said, turning to face her. 

“I know. Just rest,” she hesitated, and then gently took his coat with both her hands, pushing it off his shoulders, eyes never leaving his. “Get comfortable, lay down, close your eyes.” She pulled his coat away from his arms and set it on the dresser, and then let out a soft sigh, “If you ask… maybe I’ll stay.” 

It had been so long since they’d been together like this, Leon reached out and took her hand in his. “Stay, Ada.” She didn’t look back at him, but he knew she was just trying to hide a smile. 

“I might consider it if you get into bed.” 

“There’s always a condition,” he said, shaking his head with a grin. He kicked off his boots and turned to go to bed, but Ada gently grasped one of his belt loops and pulled him back towards her. 

“Jeans in bed?” she shook her head, gently unclipping the strap of his holster at his hip. 

“You know I’ve even slept in them before,” Leon replied as Ada set the holster and gun on his jacket and turned to push him gently towards the bed. He dropped back against his bed with a huff, trying to hide his grimace from the aching bruises across his back, “There, happy? It’s been a while since you’ve pushed me to bed.” 

She shook her head, hand on her hip, this time completely unable to hide her amused smile. “Stop,” she said, “You need rest.” She was right. He was exhausted. But he knew the moment he turned out the light and tried to sleep he would be plagued by racing thoughts, the promise of nightmares sure to come if he succumbed to exhaustion. 

“Stay?” He asked again, not caring that he sounded desperate for her company. She crossed the room, kneeling on his bed, and then sitting close to him, leaning against the pillows. Wordlessly he shifted, resting his head at the crook of her neck, and wrapping an arm around her waist, curling up beside her. It was a familiar position, warm… like home. She gently held him close, brushing her fingers through his hair. “I missed you,” he murmured against her neck. She didn’t say anything, but she didn’t have to. He knew from the way her embrace tightened, just slightly, that she felt the same. She pressed a kiss to his temple. 

“Sleep, Leon,” she hummed. 

He closed his eyes, holding her close. _Please still be here when I wake up, Ada._ He prayed, letting sleep overtake him. _Please, be here._


End file.
